


Sleeping Beast

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Disney Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Derek is the princess, Disney Movies, Disney Multiverse, Embarrassment, F/M, Funny, Humor, M/M, Stiles is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who randomly sings in the middle of a forest? The most attractive person Stiles has ever encountered, that's who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is

 

**_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream_ **

Stiles’s head shot up. Who would be randomly singing in the middle of the forgotten forest? Was this person daft or naïve, didn’t they know the dangers in this forest?

**_I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_ **

_Oh my god._

**_I know it’s true, that visions are seldom all they seem_ **

Stiles started walking towards the surprisingly sweet tenor.

**_But if I know you, I’ll know what you’ll do_ **

Stiles tripped over a root.

**_You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._ **

A Minotaur, of all things, appeared and strained its ears as to better listen to the sweet melody. It smiled wickedly at Stiles and Stiles just knew it was on its way to slaughter the singer. So Stiles did the only logical thing to draw its attention.

 **I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam** , Stiles belted as the beast made its way towards him.

 **I-I know it’s true, these visions are seldom what they seem** , he sang as he climbed the nearest oak.

The Minotaur started to climb after him. He took a breath and because of that, the Minotaur lost interest and started to climb down towards the real singer. _So it’s attracted to music,_ Stiles thought to himself.

 **But if I know you, I’ll know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!!!** He bellowed.

And with courage he forgot he had, he pulled out the sword he _also forgot he had_ and drove it through the creature’s skull as he jumped on it. The monster made a horrible wet noise and then promptly died. Stiles stood like that, catching his breath when he heard a voice behind him say “Hello? Who’s there?”

Stiles left the sword in the beast’s head and turned around to see the most attractive man he’d ever seen. This raven haired beauty was in fact, so beautiful, he _literally_ took Stiles’s breath away.

Which is why Stiles found himself on his back and feeling faint.

“Oh my, what’s wrong? What happened?” The stranger said as he held Stiles and peered into his face in distress.

“So the Minotaur _may_ have bitten my leg but it’s cool, its fine, m’kay,” Stiles murmured as he slowly lost consciousness.

“Boyd! Erica! Jackson! Help me take him to the cottage!” Was the last thing Stiles heard before he let the darkness overcome him.


	2. Is That Cake I Smell?

 

He woke up in an unfamiliar room that bore much too much fabrics and smelled like baked goods. The beautiful man in which he had encountered and _saved, mind you,_ sat next to him and noticed he had awoken.

“Scott! Isaac! Allison! He’s awake!” Yelled the handsome stranger.

Stiles winced despite how soft the stranger’s voice actually was.

“Sorry,” the gorgeous singer said as he got a wet washcloth and applied it to Stiles’s head.

Now that he was ever so close to Stiles, Stiles was better able to study him more. Not only did he have a nice set of hair and a jawline that could cut, but he also had intense eyebrows and sharp eyes the color of the sea.

“Marry me,” Stiles blurted without hesitation.

The stranger blinked at him several times in surprise.

“ _What_ ,” he said in shock.

“Would you do me the honor and marry me? Take a vow, cash your chips in, whatever you wanna call it, _I don’t care._ I never thought marriage was for me, yet here you stand before me and I’ve never wanted anyone more in my entire life,” Stiles said as he smiled goofily at the stranger, his concussion clearly taking effect.

The man blushed furiously and fumbled with his words.

“You-you don’t mean that, I mean, we just met.”

“So?” Stiles asked with a quirked brow.

“S-So? You don’t even know my name!” The stranger sputtered.

“What’s your name?”

“Derek,” the attractive man said without thought.

“See? Now I know your name! What’s to stop us now?”

“Well, pfft, for starters, I don’t even know _your_ name!”

“And you’re a complete stranger,” a woman with long brown curls in a green robe said. She flew in on green fairy wings that sprouted from her back and for a minute Stiles believed he was hallucinating but no, she really was a fairy even though she was roughly his size.

“Why would _we_ give you our Derek?” Asked a blonde, fragile looking man as he himself flew in on blue wings.

“ _Show offs,”_ Derek whispered to himself.

“We’d only give him to someone who was worthy of him,” said a man with pink wings as he _walked_ in.

But all Stiles could focus on was-

“ _Dude, what happened to your jaw?”_

The fairies that were dressed in green and blue glared at him while as the fairy in question gave him a goofy smile.

“A cupid mistook me and shot me with one of its arrows. Only minor side effect is that I’m indecisive when it comes to lovers,” the pink winged fairy said, giving the other fairies a look that Stiles didn’t quite understand but Derek clearly did because he choked on his own saliva.

“Agh, that’s horrible!” Stiles exclaimed as he flailed on the cot that they had him resting on.

Derek slyly pulled away; afraid his patient might accidentally hit him.

“Can I touch it?”

“I like him,” the pink winged fairy said as he obliged Stiles and walked over to him.

“I’m called Scott, by the way,” _Scott_ said as Stiles’s curious fingers examined his jaw.

After a minute of awkward feeling up, Derek cleared his throat.

“Oh, um, sorry,” Stiles said sheepishly.

“You needn't apologize, young one. We encourage curiosity,” Scott said with a sweet smile as he stepped back.

“You still haven’t told us your name,” the green winged fairy said as she stood near Stiles.

Now that Stiles could actually properly see ~~damn concussion~~ , he saw that the fairies were all dressed in robes.

“I’m Stiles,” he said as he stuck his hand out for a firm handshake. His father had always told him that if a man were ever to be a good and honest man, manners were always the first step.

The green winged fairy looked down at his hand in distaste and he withdrew said offending hand immediately.

“Well, uh, _Stiles,_ know this, marriage is not taken lightly amongst us fairies. Especially when it involves _our Derek_.”

“ _Oh my god,”_ Derek blurted to himself aloud, flushing crimson in embarrassment.

“Care to share your thoughts with us, Derek, dear?”  The green winged fairy asked, her eyes having a soft look as she looked at Derek in question.

“One thought, really,” Derek said through gritted teeth.

“Yes?” Scott asked in concern, noticing how red Derek’s face was.

“Did it ever occur to any of you that maybe **_I_** might not _want to_ get married?”

Everyone except for the blue winged fairy remained quiet.

The blue winged fairy snorted in disbelief.

Derek raised a brow in question as he asked “Care to elaborate, Isaac?”

“Derek, _please,_ we’ve practically raised you since infantry. You adore birthday cakes and you’ve been looking at Stiles as if he’s the most delicious cake you’ve yet to taste.”

Derek glared _daggers_ at him and got up and left. He slammed the door on his way out making everyone except Isaac wince. Stiles awkwardly smiled because _wow_. Scott and the green winged fairy gave _Isaac_ disapproving looks. Isaac shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance.

“What? It’s the truth! We pride ourselves on truth,” Isaac stated as if he really saw no wrong in what he had just done.

“We’ve got a long way ahead of us,” the green winged fairy said as she shook her head in frustration.

“Then let’s get down to business,” Stiles said as the fairies looked at him with interest.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tell me what you think about this

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments. I live off of feedback.


End file.
